


good old fashioned courting

by hopefulundertone



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gore, M/M, Teeth, teeth as courting gifts, twin understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill leaves Dipper a gift he thinks he'll like. Dipper has had enough, and Mabel isn't dumb, despite what some might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good old fashioned courting

**Author's Note:**

> Short, unedited, disgustingly choppy. That;s all this is. Enjoy!

_Crunch._

Dipper Pines winced, tired eyes seeking out what he'd just stepped on. He'd woken up earlier than usual to take his weekly shower, but had been ambushed right outside his door by some sort of item that he'd stepped on. The next moment, his twin, Mabel Pines, warm in her cozy bed, was woken by a loud groan, and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as her brother stomped around the room in a rage. "What-"

He interrupted her, ranting angrily. "He did it again! I've told him to stop, heck, I've commanded him to stop, but does he stop? No! He won't stop. This is disgusting, and I won't stand for it anymore!" Pushed past the point of coherence, Dipper growled in frustration and opened his hand in answer to her questioning look.

"Ew! Are those teeth?! They're all bloody and gummy! Gross!"

"I've told him to stop, but it's getting ridiculous! What is his problem anyway? This whole courting thing is stupid! It's teeth! I don't want teeth! Why would I want teeth?!" Dipper ground his own teeth in fury, and she could almost see flames coming out his nose, like a dragon. Dipper the dragon. She liked the sound of that. "Calm down, bro bro! Let's just go beg Grunkle Stan for pancakes! That'll make you feel better, right?" Some say Mabel Pines wasn't the brightest fish in the barrel, but she could be extremely observant when it came to people she cared about and their welfare. She took care of her loved ones, and her sharp gaze didn't miss the way Dipper discreetly (not really) and carefully wrapped the teeth in a yellow handkerchief, tucking it away in his vest before following her out the door. She grinned, hiding her hands into her sweater sleeves and holding them to her face, enjoying their soft texture. Sure, it was her brother and a dream demon who couldn't be trusted for a second, but hey. Love is love, right? Even if it's shown in little gifts of disgusting entrails and turnabout deals and whatever other tricks they might have for each other. 

Although... Mabel made a mental note: she would need to have The Talk with Bill, and if the dream demon ever messed with her brother's feelings, he was going to regret the day he laid eyes on the Pines twins. Satisfied, she linked arms with Dipper and, humming a happy tune, followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
